Kabby One Shots
by ChancellorKabby
Summary: Series of One Shots... Taking requests! So sorry for any mistakes... Leave reviews please! #Kabby


Clarke hugged her mother as soon as she saw her, but the best hug came after they were on the surface. Although she could feel a change in her mother, something good.

"I'm so glad you're okay honey" Abby said looking at her daughter while hugging her again.

"I'm glad you're okay too" Clarke answered with a smile, before she could speak again, a small child came running to them followed by Marcus.

"Mommy, why are we up here?" the little girl said looking at Abby with big brown eyes, her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarke asked looking confused, first at her mother then at Marcus and finally at the small child.

"Language, Clarke" Abby said looking at her then kneeling down to get to eye level with the little girl "Alma, I need you to go with your daddy to find aunt O, okay?"

Alma nodded and took Marcus extended hand.

"I'm so happy you're back, Clarke" Marcus said before walking away.

"Clarke" Abby started but her daughter interrupted her.

"You had a child" Clarke said, her green eyes focused on her.

"Yes, I found out a couple of weeks after Praimfaya, and a couple of months later Marcus and I got married" Abby said and took Clarke's hand "Alma is your sister, Clarke, she's been so impatient to meet you"

"Alma, what does it means?" Clarke said looking at the small girl in the arms of Octavia.

"Soul, it means soul" Abby smiled "I was so broken, I had lost you again and I was a mess. She was my tiny hope, and now, now I have you two, my two daughters"

Clarke turned to her mother and hugged her once more. And it hit her, she was a big sister, she had someone else to look out for. Madi, and now Alma. She smiled.

"Can I meet my sister now?" Clarke asked smiling at her mother, Abby nodded and took her hand. They walked over to where Octavia, Alma and Marcus were.

"Mommy! Aunt Indra told me that now she can teach me all about sur sur-" Alma stopped to think, her face showed confusion and Marcus couldn't help but laugh.

"Survival, honey" Marcus finished touching her nose and making her laugh, Octavia smiled holding her tighter.

"That" the little girl said and just then she realized that her mom wasn't alone "Clarke!"

"Hi" Clarke said catching the little girl as she throw herself at her.

"Mommy said you were going to rescue us" Alma said smiling and patting Clarke's cheeks with her small hands. Clarke saw her better now, her hair was as dark as Kane, but her eyes, her nose and smile were all their mother.

"She did? Well, how would you like to walk around and see the ground?" Clarke asked and saw how Alma's eyes opened in an almost comical way.

"Can I?" The little girl turned to her parents, when both nodded she looked back at her sister "Yay"

"Nice to see you Octavia" Clarke said before turning to take her sister for a walk.

"You too" Octavia answered and when both, Clarke and Alma were out of earshot she said "I don't trust these people"

"Me neither" Abby said looking around at the soldiers.

"We have to try, we can't risk getting more enemies now, can we?" Marcus said taking Abby's hand.

"Okay" Indra, Octavia and Abby said.

It took them time but they managed to get along with Diyoza and her men, all but one. Vinson, was his name. He was always looking at Abby and Alma, always, it made Marcus feel protective.

One day all of his fears proved to be right.

"Once you're dead, Abby will be mine" the man said, pointing a gun at Marcus.

"You don't have to do this, I have a daughter, Abby is my wife, how do you think she's going to react to you killing me?" Marcus said trying to gain time, someone had to come to medical in that time.

"She won't know who did it" Vinson said and shot him "She's going to be better without you"

Clarke was searching for her mother when she heard the gunshot, running towards the sound she took hold of her own gun. When she entered medical and saw Marcus on the floor, she felt as if someone had submerged her in cold water.

Vinson was about to shot her too, but she was faster and shot him first, killing him.

"Marcus" she said kneeling next to him, pressing the wound on his chest "Hold on, okay?"

"Clarke" he whispered "Tell them, tell them that I love them"

"Stop, stop saying goodbye, they need you, Alma needs you Marcus so stoo saying goodbye" she almost screamed, tears falling down her face. She couldn't do this, her sister was not going to lose her father.

"We heard the gunshots what the he- Kane?" Octavia entered and soon was on the other side of Marcus "Hey skydad, hang on okay?"

"O, promise me that you will take care of them" Marcus whispered, he was losing too much blood.

"Abby's coming, she can fix you" Octavia said taking his hand "You're gonna be alright"

"Promise me" he insisted

"I promise" she whispered "I promise.

"Marcus?" Both, Octavia and Clarke turned to see Abby on the door, color draining from her face "No"

"Mom, he needs you" Clarke said giving Abby her place.

Abby knelt down next to him "I can fix it, Marcus, hold on please"

"We both know you can't" he said "Not this time"

"Don't talk like that, Alma needs her daddy and I need you, Marcus, I can't do this again" she whisoered crying, some tears falling on his cheek.

"I love you Abigail" he said with difficulty "Tell Alma that we will meet again"

Abby nodded but the tears wouldn't stop falling "I will, I promise"

He smiled before closing his eyes "My heart, my soul" he whispered and just like that his breathing stopped. He was gone. Octavia let out a sob and started crying, Clarke leaned her head on her mother's shoulder while a few tears fell from her eyes. And Abby, Abby sobbed and screamed and cried. She lost him, the man she loved.

That night the stars didn't showed up, it was as if the sky knew. It rained.

"You know, I was so mad at him for saving me that day" she said to Clarke, eyes swollen with tears "And he didn't just saved me, he saved us, and I was mad at him. How can I explain to Alma that he's never coming back, that he's gone forever?"

"Mom" Clarke hugged her "I can tell her, you should rest"

"She will need me, I can't" Abby said and started crying again.

"Octavia is staying with you, okay?" Clarke said and saw Octavia wiping her eyes, she nodded and went to sit next to Abby.

Clarke went in search of her sister. How could she tell her something like that?

"Clarke! Look at what auntie Indra gave me" Alma said showing her a wooden sword "I'm like her and auntie O!"

"Oh wow, a little warrior aren't you?" Clarke said smiling lifting her up, one look at Indra and she knew how affected she was for Kane's death "I have something to tell you, Alma"

"Is it bad?" The little girl asked, eyes shining with fear "Everyone is sad but no one would tell me why"

"It is bad, honey" Clarke started "Your daddy, he, he is a bright star now"

"What does it means? Where is he?" Alma started looking around, tears threatening to escape her brown eyes

"Your daddy died, Alma, do you know what that means?" Clarke asked and saw how her little sister's tiny heart broke and the tears started to fall in big drops.

"No, that is a lie, he said he was always going to be with me" the little girl cried and started to wiggle in Clarke's arms so she set her down "Always means a long time, he said, he promised."

"I know, but sometimes we promise things we can't control" Clarke said and tried to touch her but Alma ran off.

"Mommy, that is a lie, is a lie, daddy is asleep" Alma said when she crashed with Abby's legs, hugging her.

"Baby, daddy loved you so much" Abby said kneeling in front of her "But he's not asleep, he went with Nana Vera, to Heaven"

"But-" Alma started crying and accepted Abby's hug "he promised."

"I know baby, but he will always be with you" Abby said hugging her tighter "Always"

Clarke and Octavia joined the hug, while everyone around: Indra, Raven, Jackson, Diyoza, cried. Marcus Kane was gone and now more than ever they all had to work together to help make this little girl as happy as he would have liked.


End file.
